My New Years Resolution
by Lillith Haze
Summary: AU OneShot Naruto has asked Hinata to spend New Years Eve with him as their friendship continues to bloom further. Hinata has a New Years Resolution that she must accomplish no matter what! My entry for NaruHina month, a little late Sorry!


Heyo! So I heard it was NaruHina month, and decided to make a quick Fluffy one-shot [Even if I am more on the SasuHina side _]

DISCLAIMER: I do not make any profit from these stories they are purely for my and the readers enjoyment!

* * *

Visible puffs of cooled breath escaped her lips into the night sky as she continued to wait amongst the others in the crowd, her cheeks rosy from the chill of winter that night, but it was a minor discomfort she was willing to endure for that one person. Pearlescent orbs scanned the crowd once again, waiting for that shock of blonde hair to appear in her line of vision, her heart fluttering as the excitment in her chest grew at the thought of spending time with Naruto.

You see it was New Years Eve and Naruto had asked if she had wanted to come watch the fireworks with him, a small smile crept upon her lips as she recalled the memory of fainting then waking up to a worried Naruto, asking if she was alright concern filling his azure gaze, the only response she gave him was a rather enthusiastic yes which in turn surprised both of them. They had made plans the next day where to meet up and what time, Hinata being herself showed up early, looking the best she could, she after all couldn't really make sense of the whole make up thing like her friend Ino was into. She was hopeless in that department, so here she stood, her indigo locks brushed off to the side in loose curls, along with her favourite white peacoat and matching hat, a touch of lipgloss upon her lips.

After checking herself over for the tenth time that night the excitment started to grow as he would be here any minute, another smile overtaking her features as she nuzzled herself into the grey scarf around her neck trying to supress the giddyness that worked its way from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Hinata scanned over the crowd once again looking for Naruto. Her resolve to accomplish her confession tonight growing stronger as she glanced towards the giant clock upon the townsquare building, even as the butterflies in her stomach increased tenfold and she felt her stomach churn in anticipation. Yes tonight would be the night she would confess her love for Naruto no matter what, that was her New Years Resolution and she would follow through with it or her last name wasn't Hyuuga.

**"Hey Hinata-Chan!"** and like that her confidence she had been building up for the last five minutes deflate as the boisterous voice that was Naruto's called for her. Letting out a squeak of surprise she turned towards his direction, her blush covertly disguised as the winter chill upon her cheeks as she looked to Naruto a smile forming upon her pink lips.

**"Naruto-kun"** Hinata spoke nervously, her heart starting to pound heavily as Naruto came closer, one of his dazzling smiles upon his face meant just for her. Oh how her heart fluttered at the sight.

**"Naruto! would you quit leaving us behind?!"** Came the annoyed voice of none other than his pink haired best friend, instantly Hinata's smile faltered and her mood fell. Hinata stayed quiet and watched as Sakura came into veiw, an annoyed look upon her face, with an equally annoyed Sasuke behind her coming into veiw also as Naruto started to apologize for leaving them behind. Of course that resulted in Sakura hitting Naruto in the back of the head, Naruto whining and Sasuke muttering something about always making a scene. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the antics of the three best friends, as it had always been the way since grade school, her sour mood gone and replaced with that of content, of course she was still a little disapointed but she wouldn't let that ruin the night. Honestly who was she to think that he would spend New Years Eve alone with just her?

Hinata was pulled back into the scene before her as she felt the cold bite at her hands, her mittens forgotten after leaving hastily in fear of being late, discreetly she placed her hands infront of her mouth, pretending to stiffle a giggle before placing them into her coat pockets, looking for some sort of relief from the cold.

Once again Naruto's attention was drawn towards the Hyuuga heiress as she stiffled her laughter from the scene before her, and noted her red hands a small frown crossing his features before looking around and noting a merchandise stand not too far off.

**"Neh, Guys I'll be right back!"** None of the three had time to reply as he took off in an orange blur towards the stand, a look of exhaspiration adorning both his bestfriends features, of course there was a tinge of fondness upon both their features for their blonde friend at his antics. Hinata smiled ever so slightly as she shrunk back into her scarf to hid another smile , as they awaited Naruto to come back, and hopefully before this turned into an awkward silence.

**"So Hinata how are your holidays so far?"** Sakura inquired, a smile on her features as she seemed generally interested in the petite girl infront of her. Sakura happened to be a good friend of hers which relaxed the atmoshpere from its once tense state, and helped Hinata relax under the gaze of the stoic Uchiha.

**"Ah, they're going well, I had just finished a joint project with Uchiha-san before my vacation so it was well needed"** Hinata smiled softly, nodding to the Sasuke as he 'Hn'd' in agreement with her statement. Hinata and Sakura continued to chatter idly, with a few Hn's added in by Sasuke for about five minutes before Naruto returned, a hot chocolate in hand.

**"Sorry it took so long, the line was pretty long"** Naruto apologized as he grinned sheepishly to his friends and promptly handed Hinata the hot chocolate. Hinata stared at him and the hot beverage bewildered by his actions.** "Your hands looked pretty cold Hinata-Chan, so i thought I'd get you something to warm 'em up."** Naruto explained after seeing the odd gaze she was giving him, a smile still on his features as she took it, a smile of thanks adorning her features as well.

They gazed at eachother for one long moment before Sakura broke the silence with a simple statement that she was cold and also wanted some hot chocolate, dragging an unusually compliant Sasuke off with her. Sakura withheld her own chuckle while looking at the two before her, she could see it in her dear friends eyes, the emotions swirling in them unknown to their own holder, goodness her blonde friend was oblivious to his own feelings even as they continued to grow closer and closer. Naruto nodded to both slightly confused as he watched them leave, unknown to both Hinata and Naruto, she had left with a knowing smile on her features as she continued to drag Sasuke through the crowd.

**"Thank you Naruto-Kun"** Naruto's attention was drawn from Sakura and Sasuke's retreating backs, the look of puzzlement leaving his face as he looked towards the petite Heiress, a smile adorning his features once more. Naruto felt something odd in his gut once again, this had been happening alot lately when he was around Hinata and he couldn't place the feeling, it was warm yet light and he couldn't help but grin like an idiot when he was around her he just assumed she was becoming a close friend.

Naruto was about to speak once more but was silenced as the crowd started to count down as The New Year was a mere ten seconds away. Their attention turned to the large clock and Naruto joined in, Hinata staying silent. Hinata's heart started to race once again, and her world started to spin, soon she would have the chance to confess to Naruto after all. Hinata steeled herself for what she was about to do, her grip on the cup tightening ever so slightly as everyone in the crowd counted down the last number, fireworks starting up as everyone started to cheer and shout Happy New Year.

Hinata took in a deep breath before tapping Naruto on the shoulder, Hinata opened her mouth to speak and the words tumbled out but it was too loud, she couldn't even hear Naruto as he tried to ask what she had said. Hinata tried once again but it yeilded the same results as it fell upon deaf ears as the crowd continued to cheer. Hinata felt herself quickly losing confidence and mustered the last of it before tugging on Naruto's coat, pulling his lips into hers in a simple kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt her soft lips against his own, Hinata's own eyes shut tight in determination. For those few moments Naruto's brain and train of thought fizzled into nothing a large blush spreading across his face as he registered what was going on, the surrounding noise and movement tuned out as his lips held Hinata's. Naruto felt Hinata pull away far too soon, a deeper blush dusting her cheeks as she mouthed the words he never expected to hear, or rather lip read. _**"I Love You."**_ And with that, everything promptly turned black.

**"Naruto?! Naruto-kun?"** Naruto opened his eyes, coming back into consciousness with a worried Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke standing over him. Naruto wondered why he was on the snow covered ground and promptly turned his gaze towards Hinata's pink lips and instantly remembered everything that had transpired bewteen them before he had fainted, realising his feelings within that moment. Without another word he scrambled to his feet, all three giving him room to do so and get his bearings a look of concern on all their faces. Of course that wasn't the case as he enveloped the Hyuuga Heiress in his arms in a hug and spun her around once the hot chocolate lay forgotten on the ground, burying his face into her soft curls.

**"Hinata, I Love You Too."** Naruto spoke, a rather large smile adorning his features , as she smiled back, this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

R&R!


End file.
